


I Got You

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, But Hey Whatever, Cannibalism, Crystal Grumps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan's a Cannibal, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Possible Brian/Dan, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian doesn't like sleeping. He has a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

Eat. Consume. Become. 

More. He needs more. 

Cracking a smile way too wide for his face, he knew exactly what to do. He crept away from his Ninja and into the world. 

For years, there had been fables of a red Gem dressed in black who would scoop up Gems in the middle of the night and eat them. Many said that Gems didn’t eat other Gems, that it was ridiculous, that Gems who believed it weren’t right. He knew that it was a ridiculous fable.

It was a true story.

He was still smiling when he ran into a Gem. A little Ruby out all on her own. Aww.

She was shattered before she knew what was coming. Being a Ninja had its perks. One of them was stealth.

Rubys were too _common_. A little spicy, but not that good. He longed for the taste of something _better_ , like a diamond. What a delicacy.

He ate the remains and went on to crush an Amethyst (he enjoyed the crunchiness) and a couple Emeralds (not his favorite, but abundant). He finally went back to his Ninja and watched him sleep.

He blinked for a second and saw his Ninja- _Dan_ , he reminded himself, his Ninja’s name was _Dan_ \- having gem shards shoved into his mouth.

Dan’s eyes were full of fear. 

He wondered why. And then it hit him. _He_ was shoving gems into his Ninja’s mouth. He tried to pull his hands away, but they wouldn’t obey.

No matter how hard he tried to stop, he couldn’t. Something was making him. Tears ran down Dan’s cheeks. Their mental connection was intact, and he could hear Dan’s symphonies of begging him to stop and pleading for someone, _anyone_ to help him.

He hugged Dan and held onto him like his life depended on it. Dan started to struggle against his grip. He could feel the shards starting to jab out of Dan’s form. 

“Why’d you do it? I thought we were friends, man!” Dan shouted at him. “I hate you! Damn you, Brian!” It wasn’t the right voice. There were too many voices behind it. Male and female, though both heavily distorted. “You did this! Fuck you!”

He shook his head, denying the fact that there were tears staining his mask. 

“Brian! Brian! Brian!” The voices were warping and melting into something that wasn’t Dan. It couldn’t be Dan crying out in agony. Too many voices, too much pain. 

“Brian!” The voices were starting to fade into the background and Dan’s was starting to push through. It echoed in ways it shouldn’t. “Brian! _Brian_!”

Brian’s eyes shot open. Dan was shaking him, eyes wide and full of horror and fear.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?!”

 _“Yes.”_ Brian tried to wipe his tears as quickly as possible.

“Are you lying?” Dan was hugging him as hard as possible, like Brian was going to fade away if he didn’t. 

Brian looked away. _“Get off.”_ He shoved Dan away from him.

Dan didn’t budge and tightened his grip around his friend. “Brian, man, please? Tell me what’s wrong. I need some help here.”

 _“Get. Off.”_ Brian shoved Dan harder. Dan responded with tightening his grip around Brian like a boa constrictor. 

“Please, Brian.”

 _“I told you to get off.”_ Brian stiffened and drew his weapon. He stabbed Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan gasped before he poofed away.

Brian stared at his gem and shook his head. It wasn’t Dan’s fault that he was concerned about Brian. It was his fault that he lashed out.

It took a couple minutes for Dan to regenerate. Brian was forced to watch his many regenerations flash before Dan chose a form. Lanky, with his cape a little longer than it should be and his hair messier than Brian had seen it in a while. 

He had hardly touched the ground when Brian tackled him with a hug. Dan, out of reflex, wrapped his arms around Brian.

“Brian?” Dan hit the ground, still holding Brian. “You okay, man?”

 _“We’re safe.”_ Brian kept repeating it mentally. _“You’re safe.”_

“I know.” Dan rubbed the back of Brian’s neck. “We are.” He rolled onto his side, taking Brian with him.

Brian nodded and clutched Dan as close as he possibly could. _“Good.”_ He was shaking like a leaf, which took some of the bite out of his tone.

“I got you, man. I got you.” Dan shushed him and patted his head soothingly. “It’ll be okay. Shh.” 

_“I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For Homeworld Angst Week over at http://crystal-grumps.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to who sent in the ask to them about my fanfics!  
> And at that, I need to go to sleep.


End file.
